


Akashi Dogsits and Oreshi is hopeless

by CheetahLeopard2



Series: Akakuro Ideas [2]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Akashi Dogsits, And Bokushi, Laughing Kuroko, M/M, oreshi - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-22
Updated: 2016-05-22
Packaged: 2018-06-10 03:19:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6937537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CheetahLeopard2/pseuds/CheetahLeopard2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oreshi can't handle dogs and so Bokushi takes over</p>
            </blockquote>





	Akashi Dogsits and Oreshi is hopeless

**Author's Note:**

> And this is the second installment and I have this headcanon that Oreshi is not the best with dogs but he's okay but panics, and Bokushi is GREAT with dogs so yeah.....

 “I’m off to practice. Please take care of Nigou.” That was all the warning Akashi had before Kuroko left him. Alone. To take care of a dog. And now he was panicking a bit. _Why don’t dogs just listen?_. A muffled chuckle seemed to echo in Akashi’s mind. “Oh my goodness. You are _hopeless_ , shove over.” “Fine! Let’s see you do any better!” And so Bokushi took over. At first Nigou backed away as though Akashi were a stranger. _So I guess my scent changes as well as my eye. Good to know._  After a while Nigou got used to Bokushi.

A FEW HOURS LATER

 Kuroko came home to Akashi, with one gold eye, baby talking Nigou. “So absolute indeed.” Akashi jumped away from Nigou and had the guiltiest expression on his face, as though he had been caught doing something horrible. Kuroko ended up dumping Nigou’s food bowl over Akashi’s head to hide his laughter. Which of course did not help as now Kuroko was just looking at one indignant, guilty-faced Seijiro Akashi with food pellets stuck in his hair and the creases in his shirt.


End file.
